In daily life, more and more rich visual information are utilized by people and, thus display technology plays a very important role in today's human society. With the development of science and technology, display technology is rapidly advancing toward narrow borders and full display. In an existing display panel, a display region has a non-rectangular shape. Along a length direction of a gate line, a width of the display region is not uniform. Thus, the gate lines in the display region in the display panel will have different length and, accordingly, corresponding load capacitance will be different. The load capacitance of the gate line affects a signal transmission time, which results in different signal delay between the gate lines having different lengths. Different signal delay may degrade picture quality.
The disclosed array substrate, display panel and display device are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.